Kaffeepause
by psycholiki
Summary: Eames überredet Arthur zu einer Kaffeepause, die mit einem Mal eine interessante Wendung nimmt...


Eine Arthur x Eames Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Kaffeepause

Arthur sah nur kurz auf, als sich Schritte näherten. Er musste sich nicht erst vergewissern, er wusste bereits wer es war und fuhr damit fort auf die Tastatur seines Laptops einzuhämmern.

Sekunden später erschien Eames, gutgelaunt wie immer, einen kleinen Karton und zwei Styroporbecher balancierend.

"Na, Arthur? Bist du letzte Nacht überhaupt nach Hause gegangen?", fragte er feixend.

Arthur tippte unbeeindruckt weiter.

"Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, Mr. Eames.", erwiderte er kühl.

Eames ließ sein typisches Lachen erklingen, irgendwo zwischen Spott und Herausforderung. Der Mann setzte sich auf eine Ecke des Schreibtischs, was Arthur mit einem missbilligenden Blick quittierte.

"Im Ernst, Arthur. Hast du geschlafen? Du siehst müde aus.", versuchte Eames es erneut, etwas ernsthafter diesmal.

"Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass dein Hemd eine Beleidigung für´s Auge ist... ja, ich habe geschlafen.", gab Arthur widerwillig zurück.

Eames´ Blick wanderte über die kleine Couch in der Ecke, auf der eine zerwühlte Decke und ein Kissen lagen.

"Offensichtlich nicht genug."

Arthur wollte eine schnippische Bemerkung machen, aber da schob Eames den Laptop unter seinen Händen ein Stück beiseite und stellte stattdessen einen der Becher vor ihn auf den Tisch.

"Du solltest wirklich mal lernen wie man sich entspannt, Liebling.", meinte Eames grinsend.

Arthur gab ein frustriertes Schnauben von sich, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und taxierte den anderen eindringlich.

"Ich weiß sehr wohl wie man sich entspannt. Bild dir nicht ein mich zu kennen, das tust du nämlich nicht." Seine Stimme klang nicht so scharf wie er es beabsichtig hatte. Er war erschöpft. Auch wenn er Eames nicht gerne Recht gab - er hatte wirklich zu wenig geschlafen. Entgegen seiner Angewohnheit dem Mann stets Paroli zu bieten, gab er klein bei. Er rieb sich die Augen mit Daumen und Mittelfinger und seufzte.

Sein Kollege sparte sich einen Kommentar und sah zu, wie Arthur den Deckel vom Becher nahm. Dampf stieg duftend auf.

"Magst du ihn schwarz?", fragte Eames beiläufig.

Arthur´s Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

"Eigentlich nicht, aber jetzt ist es wohl das Einzige das mich noch wach halten kann."

Eames sah dabei zu, wie Arthur einen Schluck Kaffee trank und freute sich im Stillen über seinen kleinen Triumph.

"Danke.", murmelte Arthur dann zwischen zwei Schlucken ohne Aufzusehen.

Eames konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

"Wirst du etwa nach all der Zeit plötzlich freundlich zu mir?"

Arthur wollte erst nach alter Gewohnheit etwas Bissiges erwidern, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Ihm war nicht danach zu kämpfen. Heute nicht.

"Ich kann es ja mal versuchen.", sagte er gönnerhaft.

Eames lachte und prostete ihm mit seinem eigenen Becher zu.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, genossen ihren Kaffee und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

"Auch auf die Gefahr hin wieder einen deiner tödlichen Blicke zu kassieren... darf ich mich zu dir setzen und dir beim Arbeiten zusehen?", fragte Eames dann. Obwohl er um Gelassenheit bemüht war, hörte Arthur den hoffnungsvollen Unterton heraus. Er verbiss sich ein Lächeln und nickte.

Eames glitt von der Kante und nahm sich einen Stuhl, schob ihn mit gebührendem Abstand neben Arthur und ließ sich breitbeinig darauf nieder.

"Dann lass mal sehen..."

Arthur trank gemächlich, dann rückte er näher an den Schreibtisch heran, machte eine kurze, ruckartige Bewegung mit den Händen und setzte seine Arbeit fort.

Seltsamerweise war ihm Eames´ Anwesenheit nicht unangenehm. In der Regel mochte er es nicht, wenn ihm jemand über die Schulter sah. Arthur spürte den forschenden Blick des Mannes neben ihm auf sich ruhen und spürte seine Konzentration nachlassen. Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken den verwaschen graugrünen Augen zu begegnen, nur um zu wissen, wie sie reagieren würden.

Arthur lauschte. Er hörte das Tippen der Tasten unter seinen Fingern, Bewegungsabläufe über die er nicht mehr nachdenken musste. Er hörte das Kratzen der Stuhlbeine, als Eames seine Position änderte und das Schlucken des Mannes, als er seinen Kaffee trank. Eigentlich musste er sich gar nicht nach ihm umsehen. Es reichte seine Anwesenheit zu spüren, die kleinen Geräusche zu hören, dieses Mal nicht unterbrochen von Spitzfindigkeiten.

Tatsächlich war es beinahe friedlich. Arthur war erstaunt. Er war es nicht gewohnt die Anwesenheit eines anderen als angenehm zu empfinden. Ohne es zu bemerken, verlangsamte er sein Tempo am Laptop, bis das hektische Tippen zu einem steten Klacken abgeklungen war.

Arthur´s Müdigkeit verschwamm mit seinen Empfindungen zu einem warmen, behaglichen Strom.

Die Minuten verstrichen und zogen sich in die Länge.

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte Eames dann unvermittelt.

Arthur hielt inne und sah ihn fragend an.

Eames tippte auf den Karton, den er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

"Donuts?"

Arthur brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass Eames ihm Frühstück gebracht hatte. Er erinnerte sich an ihre vielen kleinen Auseinandersetzungen darüber, dass Arthur über seiner Arbeit des öfteren das Essen vergaß.

"Netter Versuch, Mr. Eames.", sagte Arthur mit einem Schmunzeln. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er auf das Angebot eingehen sollte oder nicht.

Eames nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

"Ich hab auch welche mit dunkler Schokolade geholt."

"Touché."

Eames grinste, als Arthur sich mit Begeisterung über das Gebäck hermachte. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, etwas über die Vorlieben des schweigsamen Mannes heraus zu finden. Umso zufriedener war Eames, dass er mit den Donuts ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

"Wenn du mir jetzt noch verrätst wie du deinen Kaffee magst, kann ich dir öfter Frühstück bringen.", bot sich Eames harmlos an.

Arthur studierte den Mann eingehend, fahndete nach verstecktem Spott und konnte keinen finden. Offenbar war es ihm ernst.

"Wenn du dir etwas anderes anziehst, darfst du mir das nächste Mal Kaffee mit einem Schuss Sahne bringen.", ging Arthur schließlich auf das Angebot ein.

Eames lächelte, froh über seinen kleinen Erfolg.

"Und Donuts mit dunkler Schokolade, wird gemacht."

Arthur nahm noch einen Schluck, ehe er fragte: "Und was kann ich dir im Gegenzug bringen?"

"Naja, mal überlegen... meinen Kaffee trinke ich schwarz... essen tu ich alles..."

Arthur sah ihn über den Rand seines Bechers aufmerksam an.

"Keine besonderen Wünsche?"

"Ich bin sehr unkompliziert." Eames hob eine Braue. "Aber welches Outfit wünscht der Herr denn beim nächsten Mal?"

"Ein Hemd das zur Hose passt wäre schon mal ein Anfang.", meinte Arthur grinsend.

Eames erwiderte das Grinsen.

"Na, solange ich mich nicht in deine Klamotten zwängen muss..."

Arthur sah verdutzt an sich hinab.

"Wieso, was ist damit nicht in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen.

"Findest du das tatsächlich bequem? Kein Wunder, dass du immer so steif da sitzt.", antwortete Eames, wobei sein Blick über die stets perfekt und stramm sitzende Kleidung seines Kollegen glitt.

Arthur wollte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung erwidern, aber es fiel ihm nicht sofort etwas ein. Um sich Zeit zu verschaffen, trank er rasch noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Ich mag das Gefühl von enger Kleidung eben. Ich meine..." Er brach ab, wusste nicht so recht wie er es erklären konnte und runzelte die Stirn.

Eames lächelte verständnisvoll.

"Schon gut, kein Grund sich angegriffen zu fühlen."

Der Mann versetzte Arthur einen mehr oder weniger sanften Schlag auf den schmalen Rücken.

"Du brauchst eben Sicherheit."

Arthur sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Verwirrung an.

Sicherheit...?

Er schwieg, unsicher was er darauf erwidern sollte.

"Wenn du das sagst, klingt es so abwertend...", murmelte er dann mehr zu sich selbst.

Eames rückte seinen Stuhl unnötig zurecht.

"Oh, das sollte aber nicht abwertend gemeint sein.", beeilte er sich zu sagen. "Es ist vielmehr... kennst du das Geheimnis von Bondage?"

Arthur starrte ihn verständnislos an.

"Naja... das klingt jetzt sicher dumm, aber hinter dem Einschnüren steckt im Grunde auch nur der Wunsch nach Sicherheit. Das Gefühl gehalten zu werden. Verstehst du was ich meine?", fuhr Eames fort.

Arthur verstand sehr wohl, hütete sich aber davor das zu zeigen.

"Was du dir da wieder einredest...", murrte er. Er nahm seine Arbeit neu auf und fragte sich im Stillen, seit wann ihr Gespräch diese Wendung genommen hatte. Plötzlich war ihm die Anwesenheit des anderen gar nicht mehr so angenehm.

"Arthur... wenn ich etwas gesagt habe was dich verärgert hat..."

Arthur stieß ein schroffes, freudloses Lachen aus.

"Als ob dich das je interessiert hätte.", unterbrach er Eames.

Dieser musste ihm Recht geben.

"Ich bin kein Meister der Worte, ich weiß. Aber eine Entschuldigung könntest du ruhig annehmen. Auch wenn sie von mir kommt.", versuchte er es erneut.

Arthur verspürte den Drang sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, ließ es aber bleiben. Nur keine Regung zeigen.

Eames bemerkte die Unruhe des Mannes dennoch, an der Art wie sich Arthurs Rücken straffte und wie hektisch er jetzt die Tastatur seines Laptops bearbeitete. Er gestand sich ein, dass er es versaut hatte und beschloss den Rückzug anzutreten.

"Ich will dich nicht länger stören." Er stand auf.

"Jetzt setz dich gefälligst wieder hin." Arthurs Stimme hatte einen Befehlston angenommen, aus dem trotz aller Härte deutlich der panische Unterton heraus stach.

Eames erstarrte in seiner Position, den Hintern eine Handbreit über dem Stuhl hängend.

Arthur atmete tief durch.

"Du siehst lächerlich aus, also setz dich wieder hin.", sagte er. Die plötzlich aufsteigende Panik war zum Glück aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Er beobachtete, wie Eames sich tatsächlich wieder setzte, ihn dabei misstrauisch beäugte, als erwarte er einen weiteren Ausbruch.

Arthur kämpfte ein erschöpftes Seufzen nieder. Aus einem Impuls heraus klappte er den Laptop zu und saß dann schweigend da, den Blick seiner braunen Augen auf den Tisch gerichtet.

"Ich bin nunmal nicht der Typ der zwanglos eine Unterhaltung führen kann. Und ja, ich habe Schwierigkeiten damit mich zu entspannen.", zählte er herunter, die Frustration die aus seinem Ton sprach auf sich selbst und nur auf sich selbst gerichtet.

"Aber wir reden doch, oder nicht?", warf Eames dann nach einer kleinen Pause ruhig ein.

"Ja, weil du angefangen hast." Arthur klang beinahe eifersüchtig. "Und weil du dich nicht von meiner kaltschnäuzigen Art abschrecken lässt.", fügte er etwas leiser und bitterer hinzu.

Eames ahnte, dass es an der Zeit war reinen Tisch zu machen und ganz offen mit dem jungen Mann zu sprechen.

"Du bist nicht gerade ein Herzchen, das stimmt. Aber ich kenne keinen, der mir langfristig Paroli bieten konnte, abgesehen von dir. Ich mag deine enge Kleidung und deinen Drang immer alles perfekt zu machen, genauso wie deinen trockenen Humor und die mangelnde Fantasie."

Arthur warf ihm einen langen, schrägen Blick zu, aus dem Ungläubigkeit und unausgesprochene Fragen sprachen.

Eames versuchte ein Lächeln.

"Ich meine es ernst." Er bemühte sich darum zuversichtlich zu klingen. "Es wäre verdammt langweilig, ohne dich."

Er konnte sehen, wie Arthur mit sich kämpfte.

Der jüngere Mann öffnete ein paar Mal ergebnislos den Mund, ehe er die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte.

"Ohne deine scheußlichen Hemden wäre es auch verdammt langweilig.", murmelte er dann endlich.

Eames wusste, dass es Arthur einiges an Überwindung kostete, das laut auszusprechen. Auch wenn er sich damit weit aus dem Fenster lehnte, legte er dem Jüngeren einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn kurz. Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ Arthur es geschehen; mehr noch, er lächelte sogar zaghaft.

"Du solltest öfter lachen, das steht dir nämlich ausgesprochen gut.", fand Eames. Arthurs Reaktion amüsierte ihn; der junge Mann strich sich eine imaginäre Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und bekam etwas Farbe im Gesicht.

Eames verspürte plötzlich größte Lust seine Fingerknöchel über die glatt rasierte Wange des anderen streichen zu lassen und er blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er den Drang nieder kämpfen konnte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der Fälscher von dem Wunsch engeren Kontakt mit Arthur zu haben übermannt wurde. Er erinnerte sich an den "Kick", den er dem Jüngeren vor ihrem letzten Auftrag verpasst hatte, an den instinktiven Versuch des Dunkelhaarigen sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen und die Wut in dem schmalen Gesicht. Eames war danach drauf und dran gewesen den Mann an sich zu drücken.

Arthurs geflüstertes "Danke" holte Eames aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

"Gern geschehen.", sagte er ehrlich.

Arthur bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick aus unergründlich braunen Augen, der Eames ein seltsam schwindliges Gefühl bereitete. So gut es ging, ignorierte er es.

Arthur angelte sich einen weiteren Donut aus dem Karton. Er sah auf.

"Was ist mit dir? Hast du schon was gegessen?"

Eames schüttelte wahrheitsgemäß den Kopf.

"Ich hab aber keinen Hunger.", setzte er hinterher. "Außerdem hab ich sie für dich geholt."

"Mag sein, aber du sollst auch etwas essen." Damit hielt Arthur dem Älteren den Donut unter die Nase. "Beißen.", ordnete er an.

Eames sah auf das Gebäck herab. Ihm war nicht nach Essen zumute, aber er wollte Arthur den Gefallen tun und versenkte seine Zähne in weichem, mit Schokolade überzogenen Teig.

"Danke.", nuschelte er.

Arthur nickte zufrieden. Er biss nun seinerseits ab.

Eames beobachtete ihn beim Kauen und stellte mit einiger Verwunderung fest, dass ihn das Muskelspiel der schmalen Kiefer faszinierte. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, als Arthur schluckte und sich ein paar Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel wischte.

Um sich abzulenken trank Eames noch etwas Kaffee.

Arthur aß gemächlich auf, spülte die letzten Reste hinunter und verschränkte dann mit einem gemütlichen Seufzen die Arme im Nacken, legte den Kopf zurück.

Eames wollte nicht hinsehen, musste aber. Er stellte sich vor, wie der Jüngere wohl reagieren würde, wenn er die Hand ausstrecken und die entblößte Kehle des Mannes berühren würde.

"Verspannt?", hörte er sich tonlos fragen.

Arthur bejahte mit einem Kopfnicken, hielt die Augen weiterhin auf Halbmast geschlossen.

"Massage?" Eames fragte sich, seit wann sich sein Wortschatz derartig beschränkt hatte.

Arthur zögerte. Eames bereute sein Angebot schon, da stimmte der Dunkelhaarige ein.

Eames schob seinen Stuhl hinter Arthurs und krempelte seine Hemdsärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch.

"Wehe du brichst mir die Knochen.", ließ sich Arthur scherzhaft vernehmen.

"Ich werd mein Bestes tun dich heil zu lassen.", gab Eames zurück und beruhigte sein schneller schlagendes Herz, legte beide Hände auf die schmalen Schultern und ließ sie einen Moment dort ruhen. Unter dem dünnen Stoff des weißen Hemdes spürte er Arthurs Körperwärme.

Er begann die steife Muskulatur seines Kollegen mit sanft knetenden Bewegungen zu massieren, spürte Knoten auf und bearbeitete sie bis sie weich wurden.

Arthur gab hin und wieder leise Laute von sich, manche aus Schmerz, die meisten aber aus Genuss.

Eames schloss seinerseits die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf Arthurs Seufzen, das warme Fleisch unter seinen Händen, wenn auch von einer dünnen Schicht Stoff von seinen Fingern getrennt, seinen sich steigernden Puls und das Bedürfnis dem Jüngeren noch näher zu kommen.

Arthur wusste nicht mehr, wie lange es her war, seit er sich so entspannt gefühlt hatte. Entspannt auf eine seltsame Art. Er war positiv überrascht wie vorsichtig die sonst eher groben Hände des Fälschers waren. Obwohl er diese Hände gerne auf seiner bloßen Haut gespürt hätte, war er dankbar für die Kleidung die er trug. Seine Gedankengänge verwirrten ihn zu sehr; er wusste nicht wie er reagiert hätte. Er wurde sich der Geräusche bewusst, die er von sich gab und sank etwas tiefer in sich zusammen, unsicher darüber was Eames davon hielt.

"Tu ich dir weh?"

Was hatte dieser Ton zu bedeuten? Warum diese samtige Tiefe?

Arthur bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme.

"Nein. Gar nicht."

Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, wusste aber nicht was und ließ es ratlos bleiben. Wollte er, dass Eames aufhörte? Fester zupackte? Ihn herumdrehte, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte?

Arthur presste die Augen fest zusammen, sodass buntes Feuerwerk hinter seinen Lidern explodierte. Noch vor kurzem war alles so einfach gewesen. Sie hatten gestritten, wann immer sie sich gesehen hatten. Ihre Rollen waren klar verteilt gewesen. Und jetzt... wollte er tatsächlich, dass Eames sich vornüber beugte und den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes öffnete? Dass er seine Fingerspitzen unter den Hemdkragen schob?

Eames verlangsamte seine Bewegungen; seine Hände legten sich warm auf Arthurs Schultern und griffen zu; die Daumen strichen zirkelförmig über weiches Fleisch und Muskeln. Ohne es richtig zu bemerken, beugte er sich vor. Er war nah genug um Arthur zu riechen. Ein unaufdringlicher Geruch, der Eames an einen gemütlichen Ort denken ließ. Ein Ort an dem man zur Ruhe kommen konnte, an dem man zu Hause war.

Als Arthur den Kopf etwas zur Seite drehte, wurde Eames bewusst, dass er aufgehört hatte, den Mann zu massieren. Eames betrachtete den langen Hals, den Haaransatz, der wie alles andere an Arthur perfekt war. Und schließlich wagte er es.

Er lehnte sich noch näher, ignorierte den unbequemen Winkel in dem er saß, seine Lippen suchten nach Arthurs Nacken, den empfindsamen Streifen Haut unterhalb des Haaransatzes ohne ihn zu berühren.

Arthur hörte das Knarzen des Stuhls, als Eames sich vorbeugte, spürte den Atem des Mannes, der in kurzen Stößen heiß gegen seinen Nacken stieß und ihn schlucken ließ.

"Eames...", hörte er sich leise sagen, mit einer Stimme die kaum nach ihm klang. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

"Ja...?" Eames schloss die Augen, voller Angst was Arthur sagen würde, während der geliebte Nacken nur einen Kuss weit entfernt war.

Arthur griff mit bebender Hand über seine Schulter, suchend.

Eames berührte die Hand, erst mit seinen Fingerspitzen, dann umfasste er sie.

Der sanfte Druck sagte Arthur alles was er wissen musste.

Er bog seinen Hals, hielt den Atem an - ein scheues Angebot.

Eames verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen auf Nichts. Seine Lippen berührten die ersehnte Haut, streiften sie kaum spürbar. Warmer Atem.

Arthur gab einen gekeuchten Laut von sich, irgendwo zwischen Sehnsucht und Bitte.

Eine Bitte die Eames ihm mehr als gerne erfüllen wollte.

Die Lippen des Fälschers umschlossen den schmalen Nacken mit besitzergreifender Zärtlichkeit. Er biss zu, sanft, genoss die Festigkeit des Fleisches, das Arbeiten der Sehnen.

Er hörte Arthur wimmern.

Der Biss wurde zu einem Kuss, zu mehreren Küssen, die Eames über Nacken und seitlich des Halses verteilte.

Die Wärme die jetzt in ihm aufstieg, löschte den logischen Teil seines Denkens gänzlich aus.

"Arthur...", murmelte er. Er fasste den Jüngeren an den Schultern, machte Anstalten ihn herum zu drehen und dabei vom Stuhl zu ziehen.

Arthur kam ihm zuvor.

Einen Augenblick später saßen sie auf dem Boden; Eames drängte sich an Arthur und dieser ließ sich in den Schoß des anderen ziehen, legte beide Arme um den Fälscher.

Sie sahen sich an, studierten einander, atemlos.

Wie auf Kommando begegneten sich ihre Lippen in einem verlangenden Spiel. Eames streichelte die glatten Wangen des anderen Mannes. Er spürte plötzlich etwas wie Schuld; es tat ihm Leid, dass es erst so viele Neckereien und manchmal sogar verletzende Worte gebraucht hatte, bis sie hierher gefunden hatten.

"Verzeih mir.", bat er deshalb. Er drückte sein Gesicht in die Beuge von Arthurs Schlüsselbeine, atmete den Geruch von Heimat und frischer Wäsche ein und konnte für einen langen Moment vor lauter Glück nicht denken.

"Das tue ich. Wenn du mir auch verzeihst.", murmelte Arthur in das sandig-braune Haar.

Eames lachte erleichtert.

"Das habe ich doch schon längst."

Er sah auf.

Arthur lächelte sein seltenes Lächeln.

Eames gab es zurück, hob eine Hand und streichelte die Grübchen, die auf Arthurs Wangen erschienen waren.

"Du weißt ja gar nicht wie gern ich die sehe.", sagte er.

"Dann musst du mich von jetzt an öfter zum Lachen bringen.", schlug Arthur vor und schmiegte sich in die Hände des Mannes, ein wenig verlegen.

"Das werde ich.", versprach Eames ernst. Er zeichnete die Gesichtszüge des Mannes mit sanften Fingern nach.

Arthur konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich wie ein Teenager fühlte. Er stieß ein nervöses Lachen aus, spürte wie ihm Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

Eames lachte mit ihm.

"Bist du etwa schüchtern?", neckte er zärtlich, strich Arthur mit beiden Händen über den Rücken.

Arthur rutschte etwas auf Eames´ Schoß herum.

"Das kann man so nicht sagen...", meinte Arthur leise. Die warme Hand die sein Hemd aus dem Hosenbund zog und sich darunter schob, gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut.

"Nein...? Dann... ist dir das hier nicht unangenehm...?"

Arthur wand sich unter den geschickten Fingern.

"Absolut nicht.", antwortete er gepresst.

Eames´ Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. Er fuhr damit fort die fremde Haut zu erkunden, verteilte hier und da kleine Küsse, was Arthur ein geseufztes Stöhnen entlockte.

"Und... wie ist das hier...?" Der Fälscher leckte eine dünne Linie von Arthurs Ohrläppchen bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein.

Arthur keuchte.

"Das... das ist gut...", sagte er mit vor Lust trunkener Stimme. Es war gegen seine Gewohnheit derartigen Wortaustausch zu praktizieren, aber Eames´ spielerische Dominanz verführte ihn sprichwörtlich.

Eames erforschte mit beiden Händen die Rundung des Hintern in seinem Schoß.

"Und... das...?"

Arthur biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als die Hände etwas fester zupackten.

"Sehr gut...", hauchte er.

Eames genoss den sich verlierenden Klang der Stimme des sonst so beherrschten Mannes.

"Finde ich auch...", säuselte er. Er sah in die braunen Augen seines Kollegen.

"Soll ich... etwas anderes machen?"

Es klang beiläufig, geschickt beiläufig. Arthur senkte die Lider, als ihm eine Abfolge von Bildern durch den Kopf schoss, die nicht zu seinen Standardfantasien gehörte.

Eames beobachtete mit großem Interesse wie Arthur scheinbar in Gedanken versunken seine Lippen mit der Zunge befeuchtete.

Als der Dunkelhaarige seine Augen wieder öffnete, hatte er trotz seiner Verlegenheit ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf den Zügen.

"Scheint als wüsstest du was du willst, mein Hübscher...", stellte Eames grinsend fest. Er schnüffelte gegen Arthurs Kehle. "Ist dir was Nettes eingefallen...?"

Arthur lachte leise.

"Finde es heraus."

Damit hatte Eames nicht gerechnet, aber Arthurs Reaktion gefiel ihm. Er nahm sich Zeit den anderen erneut in den Hintern zu kneifen, ehe er in aller Seelenruhe damit begann, die Knöpfe an Arthurs Weste zu öffnen.

"Das werde ich.", kommentierte er, streifte die Weste ab, wiederholte die Prozedur mit dem weißen Hemd. Als Arthurs Oberkörper frei lag, ließ Eames seinen Blick ausgiebig über den schlanken, sehnigen Brustkorb gleiten.

"Hmm...", machte er genießerisch.

Arthur zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, als Eames´ Zunge sich ohne Vorwarnung daran machte feuchte Muster auf seine erhitzte Haut zu zeichnen.

Der junge Mann bog sein Rückgrat durch und fuhr Eames mit einer Hand durchs Haar, ließ ihn bei seinem Tun nicht aus den Augen.

Als Eames plötzlich zubiss, stöhnte Arthur, verstärkte den Griff in dem sandfarbenen Haar und erntete seinerseits ein lustvolles Grollen.

Der Jüngere ließ seine Zurückhaltung nun endgültig fallen; Eames staunte nicht schlecht, als ihm die Knöpfe seines Hemdes in den Schoß fielen, die dem kraftvollen Reißen seines Kollegen zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Arthur fing seine Lippen in einem innigen Kuss, während er seine Fingernägel in der Rückenmuskulatur des anderen vergrub.

Eames entschlüpfte ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut. Dann grinste er unnachahmlich anzüglich.

"Sieht so aus als müsste ich mich nicht zurück halten...", schnurrte er und schob eine Hand tief unter den Hosenbund des Jüngeren.

Arthur seufzte verlangend.

"Absolut nicht...", gab er atemlos zurück und stöhnte in Eames´ Ohr, als dessen Hand fand was sie suchte...


End file.
